


听说你喜欢花臂？31、46、51

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Summary: 微博@祝萬般皆宜完整版见长佩新站





	1. 第三十一章

包房里的灯光不亮，反而朦朦胧胧的，要不是感受到了余七废炽热的体温，他到现在都会以为是在做梦。

他耳边传来了余七废压抑着的喘息声，性感又露骨，带着无法言说的色气，他的手伸进衣服里，反复揉搓着余七废劲瘦的腰，指尖向上游走，捕捉到了那一抹敏感的部位，用手指掐住的一瞬间，他如愿以偿的听到了余七废的呻吟。

声音低低的，像只刚断奶没多久的小猫，嗓音跟爪子似的抓挠他的心脏，痒痒的。

余七废跟他唇齿相贴，舌尖自他口中退出，唇瓣即而转移向他细长的脖颈，牙齿碰着他柔软的皮肤，仿佛轻轻一用力，尖牙便会轻易穿透他的血管，吸吮他滚烫的血液。

阮白术感觉包房内的空气烧灼到他想要爆炸。

余七废就是他的引子，一个随意的呼吸或动作就能把他全部点燃。

余七废直起身子，手向下探去，精准的握住了阮白术蓄势待发的欲望。

“啧，硬了。”

虽然隔着裤子，但被他的手这么一握，阮白术的呼吸倏然沉重下来，眸子也暗了几分，按住余七废脖颈向下压，说话的声音都染着浓浓的情欲，“你确定要在这里？”

余七废的指尖碾过他的敏感点，感受到阮白术立刻绷紧的身体，他才低低的笑出了声，还没等说话，便感觉到一只手顺着他的腰探进他裤子，开始大力揉捏他的臀肉，还隐隐又往下探的趋势。

他一惊，捉住阮白术作乱的手，掐了一把他的手背，“你说好的给我操呢？”

“我怕疼。”

余七废抵着他的肩膀把他推开，“我也怕疼！”

“没事儿，”阮白术吻他的唇角，“我不会让你疼的。”

“你他妈说话算不数啊！”余七废挡住他的脸把人摁了回去，撑着椅子扶手从他身上下来，指着阮白术的鼻尖说，“除非你肯让我操！不然咱俩就谁也别碰谁！”

阮白术格外爱看他惊慌失措的样子，听他这么说也没什么太大反应，勾了勾他的手掌心，挑眉问他，“你能憋的住不碰我？”

余七废态度很强硬，毫不留情的一巴掌拍开他的手，“不答应给操就别碰我！”

其实余七废根本忍不住，一看见阮白术勾人的小表情就想把他按在墙上亲，亲到他喘不上气来为止。

“好好好，那咱们谁也别碰谁。”阮白术收回手，表面上作出一副无奈妥协的样子，说出来的话却一丁点儿妥协的意思都没有，摆明了要跟余七废死磕到底。

死磕就死磕，咱看谁磕的过谁。

“我就不信你能憋的住。”阮白术面上得意洋洋，看起来胜券在握。

余七废白他一眼，捞过椅子上的羽绒服套上，踢了一脚阮白术的椅子，没好气的催促他，“赶紧走了，回家。”

之后便径直打开门出去。

阮白术拎起衣服跟上他，欲意卖个可怜，让余七废收留他一晚，“这都几点了我再回家，我爸妈都睡了没人给我开门。”

余七废“噔噔噔”下楼梯，一个多余的眼神都没分给他，“那就住宾馆，反正你带了身份证。”

啧，忘了这茬。

“我自己住宾馆害怕。”阮白术开始找各种理由。

“害怕就找人过来陪你。”余七废走到前台还身份证退押金。

“你陪我不行啊？”

余七废推开门，冷冽的寒风瞬间把他吹了个透心凉，他咬着牙迈出去，嘴上冷漠拒绝，“不行。”

“七废……”阮白术想伸手拽他。

“打住。”余七废不吃他这一套，双手在雄起交叉，“不许碰我，也别喊我，不行没戏。”

“你不就想操我嘛，”阮白术干脆破罐子破摔，跟他死磕了两分钟便放弃了，“让我去你家住一晚上，我考虑考虑。”

“考虑考虑？”余七废斜眼看他。

“宝贝儿，”他拉住余七废的手，“咱俩今儿可刚在一起，你舍得我一个人孤苦伶仃的去住宾馆？”

“别卖惨。”余七废压着他的手臂凑近了他，“你可想好了，碰了我就得挨操。”

“操操操，给你操给你操，想怎么操就怎么操，各种姿势我都配合你。”

“早这么说不就完了？”余七废笑的眼睛都弯成了一片柳叶，“走，爹带你回家。”

两人回到家已经是凌晨三点多了，可屋子里还是一片明亮，余七废打开进去，就看到了三个坐在沙发上一脸凝重的人。

吕雉的表情很不好看，见余七废回来心里松了口气，一瞥到他身后的阮白术，差点儿没压住自己体内的滔天怒火，想冲过去揍人。

坐在他旁边的周别琼眼疾手快的按住他，示意他别冲动。

陈琰是那个最不在状态的人，原本还垂着脑袋昏昏欲睡，三个人里面最不清楚状况的人就是他，也不明白吕雉为什么要坐在客厅执意等余七废回来。

一看到阮白术他就明白了，余七废大晚上急急忙忙的跑出门，原来是去找阮白术了。

余七废见了这副场景，脚步一顿，心里有些发慌，虽然说回来的路上阮白术已经告知了他被出柜的事情，他纠结了一路该怎么更好的跟他们解释，但没想到一回来就碰上这么凝重的场面。

客厅没有一个人说话，都在沉默着，默默在心里盘算着什么。

最后还是吕雉先打破这片沉默，他站起身，走到余七废面前把他从阮白术身边拽过来，“走，咱俩去书房聊两句。”

“我也去，”周别琼怕吕雉忍不住发火，自己跟上去控制场面，还不忘回头嘱咐一下陈琰，“陈琰你招待一下阮白术。”

余七废被吕雉拽着上楼，怕阮白术担心，朝他递了个眼神过去，阮白术点点头，三人上了二楼，书房门被重重的关上。

“过来坐啊。”陈琰见阮白术站着没动，还以为他太拘束，热情的招呼他，“又不是第一次来了，不用这么紧张。”

阮白术走过去，陈琰用余七废的杯子倒了杯水塞他手里，“喝点儿水。”

阮白术握着手里的杯子，上面的多边形的棱角硌的他手掌心疼，“吕雉没告诉你？”

“告诉什么？”陈琰不明所以的皱了下眉。

那看来就是没说，说了才不可能对他有这么好的态度。  
“没什么。”阮白术摇摇头。

陈琰当然发觉出了吕雉和周别琼是有事儿瞒着自己，但他具体也不知道是什么事儿，只能隐约感觉到跟余七废有关，看吕雉那压着怒火的表情就知道。

现在时间将近四点，陈琰再能熬夜也快熬不住了，哈欠连天，揉了揉眼睛，估摸着阮白术应该也困了，便招呼他去睡觉。

“不知道你要来，所以客房都没收拾，你先凑和着住七废的房间吧。”陈琰带他走到余七废的卧室，推开门让他进去，“他们去书房不知道要聊到几点，你先睡就行，等会我让七废去我房间找我睡。”

那哪儿行啊！

不行不行！

他老婆能随便去找别人睡觉吗！

绝对不行！

阮白术连忙道：“不用，我看他房间这床还挺大的，两个人睡的开。”

“那也行，”陈琰没坚持，已经快困的睁不开眼了，“你俩凑合挤一晚上吧，要是长住的话我明天找钟点工过来收拾客房，你洗完澡的话就先穿七废的睡衣，你俩身形差不多应该合适。”

陈琰指指衣柜，“睡衣从衣柜里拿就行，那我就先回去睡觉了，有什么事儿叫我。”

阮白术忙不迭的点头，目送陈琰走出余七废的卧室，顺手将门带上。

他去衣柜拿了睡衣，简单去浴室冲了个澡，本想坐在床上等余七废回来，可刚等了没几分钟就一阵困意袭来，干脆不等了，钻进被窝调整了个舒适的姿势，闭上眼睛睡了过去。


	2. 第四十五章

余七废当然懂。

阮白术捏着他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，声调缠绵起来，像是拿着什么东西在挑逗他。

“宝贝儿，我硬了。”

温热的呼吸扑在他的耳廓上，痒痒的，似乎有条巴掌大的小蛇吐着信子往他耳朵里钻，让他不由自主的想要缩脖子。

他当然感觉到了，小腹被一根什么东西顶着。

身体里的火突然蹿了上来，火舌疯了一般舔舐着他的理智。

周围的空气变得燥热起来，余七废白皙的脖颈都染上了红，一路红到了耳根子后面。

脑子里有声音在疯狂叫嚣，余七废刚想说话，就感觉脖子上被他咬了一口，紧接着便是一连串细碎的吻。

身体不受控制的软了下来，他倒在阮白术身上，手无力的撑在阮白术的肩膀上，滚烫的呼吸快要把他整个人都包围了起来。

余七废在家里穿的很薄，身上也就只套了一层薄薄的布料，阮白术的手指撩开他的衣服向上游走，所经之处均是点起了一簇簇火苗，他根本没有要停下来的趋势，手指很快碰到了他凸出来的肩胛骨，沿着轮廓细细的勾勒，余七废细皮嫩肉，哪里经的住他这样的挑逗，身体诚实的起了反应，跟阮白术互相顶着。

“你他妈——”阮白术的手指已经勾到了他内裤的边缘，余七废骂他，“王八蛋，说好我操你呢？”

“什么时候说过？”阮白术装傻，手指已经陷进了他柔软的臀肉里，他大力揉搓起来，满意的收获到了身上人软下来的身子和小猫叫唤似的呻吟。

“你这个……王八蛋！”余七废轻喘着，用使不上力的手推了推他的肩膀，“我还没洗澡呢……”

“我抱你去。”阮白术吻了吻他的额角，直接就着这个姿势把人抱了起来，余七废身体腾空，小声惊呼起来，整个人都缠紧了他。

浴室里的温度升起来，水流哗啦啦的响，浴缸里盛满了水，两人光着身子在里面，余七废坐在他大腿上，双腿碰到了浴缸壁，手臂环着他的脖颈，跟他热烈的吻在一起。

阮白术腾出一只手去挤旁边立着的沐浴露，压着泵头挤了满满一手，被润滑过的手朝着余七废的后穴探去，手指分开臀瓣，试探的在小小的穴口外打圈。

余七废攥住阮白术的手臂，身体紧张的绷起来。

“别担心，不会疼的。”阮白术温柔的按住他的后脖颈，一根手指伸了进去。

“我现在宰了你的心都有了！”余七废咬着牙，指甲掐进阮白术的肉里，明明嘴上在放狠话，面上却是一片潮红，脑子里混沌成了一团。

“等之后你想怎么宰了我都行，”阮白术放他放松，伸进去的一根手指仔细的做着扩张，“现在听我的，乖。”

手指戳着他温热的肠壁，阮白术也忍得很辛苦，下身像是快要爆炸，他深吸了一口气，又探进去一根手指，生怕余七废会受伤，绕着穴口缓缓的前进，余七废身体都软成了一滩水，无力的攀着阮白术的肩膀，里面的异物让他条件发射的想要排斥，额头都冒出了汗，咬着唇挺着。

阮白术随后将第三根、第四根手指都送了进去，等到他觉得应该可以了，才把手指抽了出来，已经逐渐适应了的余七废喘了一声，身后立刻被滚烫的东西抵住。

“我要进去了。”阮白术低声说道，带有安抚意味的亲了口余七废的唇角，手掐住他的腰，不留给他反应的几乎，直直闯了进去。

余七废疼的闷哼一声，指甲划过阮白术的肩膀，留下长长一道划痕。

阮白术吃痛，但还是强忍着不动等他适应，笑道：“宝贝儿，你该剪指甲了。”

“我才剪过的……”余七废说，脸都皱成了一团，想必是疼的不得了，还有空举起手让他看自己的指甲，“你看，都剪秃了……”

阮白术没想到他在这种时候还有心思观察自己的指甲，抓住他的手拉过来亲了一口，下身向上顶弄了一下。

“操——”余七废猝不及防，身体里噼里啪啦起了一簇簇火花星子，顺着他的脊柱升到大脑，神经瞬间被麻痹了，“你他妈做之前……能不能说一声？”

“能。”阮白术笑起来，手臂环过他的腰，“那我要动了？”

还没等余七废答应，他便是一连串发狠的顶弄，身体也忍到了极点，轻而易举的撞进了更深的地方。

余七废气息不稳的攀附着他，耳边都是阮白术沉重露骨的喘息声，性感到直往他骨头缝里钻，他使不上力气，身体要往下滑，立刻被阮白术捞了回来，强有力的手臂环着他的腰，憋了这么长时间的欲望在他身体里进进出出，说不上来是什么感觉。

就一个字儿，太他妈爽了。

阮白术驰骋的同时也不忘照顾他的小兄弟，常年握着笔杆子的手指一撸到底，这自个儿撸和别人撸的感觉大不相同，惹得余七废直接喘了出来，压着嗓音叫阮白术的名字。

“阮白术……”

“我在呢，宝贝儿。”阮白术捕捉到他的唇，舌尖撬开他的齿关，舔弄着他口腔里的软肉，两个人唇舌交缠，身体贴的紧密，色情暧昧的水声回荡在浴室里，碰到墙上打了几个圈，又钻进余七废的耳朵里。

呻吟声自两人交缠的口中溢了出来，余七废感觉上来了，身体开始不自觉的迎合他，放心的把自己交了出去，让阮白术带着他在欲望的河流里浮沉。

阮白术细碎的吻落在他白皙的锁骨上，伸出舌尖舔弄凹下去的锁骨窝，顺着修长的脖颈啃咬，力道放的很轻，余七废觉得痒，手推着他的胸膛，阮白术不依他，又去舔他爽到脖颈向后扬而暴露出来的喉结，唇瓣落在一侧，摩挲着细嫩的皮肤，想要留个印子。

余七废捂住他的嘴，边喘边说，“……别咬这儿……容易，容易被人看见……”

“那我换个地方。”阮白术推着余七废换了个姿势，让他跪在浴缸里，臀翘起来，借着这个体位重重的顶了进去。

余七废顿时呻吟出声，窄腰塌了下去，双手搭在浴缸的边缘，肩膀都害羞到泛起了红。

阮白术每动一下，浴缸里的水就跟着晃动，激烈起来水花四溅，涌出去洒在瓷砖上，他掐着余七废的臀肉，低头吻过他腰间敏感的皮肤，下身毫不含糊的耸动，尖端意外戳到他体内的某处，余七废骤然细着嗓子叫唤了一声，眼角红了一片。

阮白术故意往那处撞击，余七废撑不住，咬着牙骂他：“阮白术……你这个王八蛋……”

阮白术捞过他的脸，堵住了他嘴里的脏话，交换了一个缠绵的吻。

这个吻时间不长，等分开后余七废便又是一阵气息不稳的喘，阮白术按着他的腰一处一处的亲，腰背上每一处都没有幸免，皆是印上了深红色的吻痕，臀瓣上留下了浅红色的指痕，全身上下都被阮白术标记上了痕迹。

两人前前后后换了不少姿势，从浴缸一路滚到外面的洗手台，阮白术掐着余七废的脸庞让他看镜子里的自己，镜面上被糊了一层水雾，他抬手抹去，显出自己含着情欲的眼眉，羞的他侧过脸不敢去看。

阮白术发现，余七废做的爽了就喜欢咬他的肩膀，咬的时候也不注意力道，往狠里死死的咬，直到尖牙刺破他的皮肤，血顺着皮肤纹理流淌下来，铁锈味充斥着整个口腔，余七废就着他的伤口舔，血液混着唾液咽进肚子里，才后知后觉品出来了一丝丝的甜。

“你血是甜的……”余七废话刚说出口，阮白术挺着腰撞他的肠道，尾音转了好几个圈，最后消失在两个人黏黏糊糊的吻里。

做到最后，阮白术忍着抽了出来，没有释放他的身体里，余七废射出来后便彻底没了力气，半死不活的趴在阮白术身上，声音已经叫到沙哑了，手指头捅了捅他肩膀上暗红一片的痕迹，突然闷着头笑起来。

“笑什么啊？”阮白术搂着他，下巴蹭过他的发顶。

余七废眯起眼睛，像只吃饱餍足后慵懒的猫，晃了晃脑袋，“没什么。”

阮白术抱着他清理了身体，吹干头发扔进层层的被褥里，被阮白术摁着做了一通，他早累到连胳膊也抬不起来了，一到床上就自觉的滚进了被子里，严严实实的把自己盖住。

“累啊？”阮白术问，捏了捏他的脸。

“废话，”余七废哼了一声，“我腰好酸，快要散架了。”

“明明是我一直在动吧，你有什么可累的。”阮白术让他翻过身趴着，手伸进去替他揉腰。

余七废舒服的闭上眼，“要不下回你试试？”

“行啊，”阮白术的手向下滑，捏了捏他的臀，“你能压的过我再说。”

余七废“啪”一下打在他手上，“流氓。”

“是是是，我是流氓。”阮白术不敢反驳，手也不敢再到处乱碰，乖乖的帮他揉腰。

余七废噗嗤笑出声来，“诶我头一次发现，你还有点儿妻管严的潜质呢。”

“那是，我什么事儿都听我老婆的，可乖了。”阮白术摸着余七废细嫩的腰，生怕使劲儿大给按断了。

“去你的，”余七废终于听出哪里不对劲儿，隔着被子踹了他一脚，面上摆出一副不开心的样子，声音却带着笑意，“谁是你老婆啊。”

“你。”阮白术回答的毫不犹豫。

“我可不要当你老婆。”余七废不要他揉腰了，翻身坐起来去扯阮白术的脸，“叫爸爸。”

阮白术乖的不得了，立刻叫道：“爸爸。”

然后握住他的手指头尖亲了一口。

指腹触碰到柔软的唇瓣，余七废突然想到什么，脸很诡异的红了，猛地把手抽回去，又在阮白术脸上轻轻拍了一下，满怀慈爱的应道：“哎。”


	3. 第五十章

由于男朋友的表情实在太撩人，阮白术把持不住了，拉着他的手腕跟其他人打了声招呼就上了楼，门刚落上锁，两人就已经急不可耐的扯着领子亲在了一起，唇舌交缠亲的难舍难分。

披在肩膀上的军大衣被扒下来扔到了一旁，一直赖在余七废怀里的猫也被阮白术揪着后颈皮扔出了房间，余七废“诶”了一声想把猫抱回来，却被压着火的阮白术掐着腰按在了门板上。

“给你个选择，”阮白术说，开始动手撩他的衣服，“要猫还是要我？”

半挺立的欲望被阮白术握在了手里，余七废身子一颤，腰立刻软了，环着阮白术的脖颈挂在了他的身上。

这人，前一秒还在劝他养猫，后一秒就开始跟猫争起宠来，幼稚死了。

“嗯？”阮白术不依不饶，脱下他的毛衣开始解里面的衬衫扣子，一路顺着他修长白皙的脖颈吻到胸膛，手指恶劣的掐住他的乳尖。

余七废羞的说不出话，任由他上下其手，裤子也被褪到了脚踝，整个人光溜溜的被阮白术搂在怀里。

他早在阮白术前几天把他吃干抹净的那一瞬间就应该猜到他的预谋，在看见阮白术从包里摸出套和润滑剂后，余七废攥住他使坏的手，恶狠狠的骂道：“你他妈是不是早就打算好了？嗯？王八蛋！”

阮白术倒了满手的润滑剂，把余七废背着摁在冰凉的门板上，手指分开他的臀瓣朝那个隐蔽的入口探去，“我这叫准备充分，懂不懂？”

“懂个屁啊懂！”余七废被他压着动弹不得，感受到后面液体冰凉粘腻的触感，死死的咬紧了后槽牙。

阮白术特别喜欢后入式，每当看着余七废光滑白嫩的脊背时心里涌出来的荡漾压都压不回去，感情也特别高涨，一定要掐着他的腰死命的往最深处顶弄，惹得余七废的呻吟和喘息都连不成调时才算满意。

“宝贝儿，”他俯下身，伸手捂住余七废的嘴，把他露骨的喘息都遮了住，“你小声一点儿，房间隔音不太好。”

虽然以他们家人的习惯，一定要通宵打麻将到天明，中途绝对不会上楼休息，但他就是忍不住想逗逗余七废，看他舒服到不行又咬着唇压抑的样子就喜欢的不得了。

果然，一听到隔音不好，余七废整个人都绷了起来，拍开阮白术的手，压着嗓音喘了两声，握着门把的手又紧了些。

“唔……你他妈……慢点儿——”

话还没说完，阮白术又是一记猛撞，余七废的声音戛然而止，腿一软膝盖就磕在了门板上，发出一声沉闷的响。

“站不住了？”阮白术问。

没等余七废点头，阮白术就抽出去把他翻了过来，两人面对着面，抬起他的一条腿，又使劲撞了进去。

“都他妈说了让你慢点儿！”余七废掐他的肩膀，感觉肠道都快要让他撞出一个洞来。

阮白术嫌他话太多，直接用嘴堵住他接下来要骂出口的脏话，把他的手臂环在自己脖颈上，一个漫长的吻结束，他停下来喘了口气，用指腹搓了搓余七废鲜红的唇瓣，“余少爷，您这脏话怎么一箩筐一箩筐的往外冒啊。”

他腰胯顶了下，擦过余七废体内的敏感点，惹来怀里人一连串的喘息，余七废一口狠狠的咬在他的肩膀上，另一条支撑身体的腿也被环在了他的腰上。

做到正爽的时候，一阵铃声突然响起，地上散落的衣服中亮起了一抹莹莹的光。

“我手机响了……”余七废拍拍阮白术的背，示意他先停下。

“谁啊，怎么大半夜还给你打电话。”阮白术不满的“啧”了一声，动作上却根本没有要停下来的意思，一下接着一下的顶撞。

“估计是……来拜年的……”余七废皱着眉瞪了他一眼，铃声一直响个不停，阮白术没了辙，从他体内撤出来，翻了翻地上的衣服找出手机递给他。

余七废接在手里，屏幕上显示着吕雉的名字，他正要接通，阮白术却突然把他打横抱起来扔在床上，又再度分开他的腿闯了进去。

“……你！”余七废一惊，差点儿没滑开绿色的键接通。

“你接吧，我保证不动。”阮白术俯身吻了吻他的唇角。

余七废拿他没办法，接通电话“喂”了一声。

“新年快乐啊七废！”吕雉大大咧咧的嗓门传出来，不知道是因为过年还是什么原因，连声音都是喜气洋洋的。

“过年好……”余七废说话的声音还带着细微的喘，阮白术嘴上说着不动，手却放到了他的大腿上，还有朝大腿内侧前进的趋势。

“啧，”余七废皱了下眉，拨开他的手，把手机拿远了些，压着声音警告他，“别乱动。”

那头的吕雉听着不对劲，“七废？你跟谁说话呢？”

余七废瞪了阮白术一眼，回答道：“阮白术家的猫，非要往我身上蹭。”

某个手不老实的人被叫成了猫，心里美滋滋的，又在余七废的臀瓣上捏了一把。

神经大条的吕雉没听出他的话里有话，继续傻乎乎的跟他唠嗑，“诶对了，你怎么去阮白术家过年了？他强迫你去的？”

余七废瞥了阮白术一眼，虽然没开免提，但吕雉的声音在寂静的房间里听着格外明显，阮白术挑了下眉梢，表示自己很无辜。

“没，我自己要跟来的。”余七废说，这种姿势保持的太久，他腿有些酸，稍微动了下腰就听见阮白术倒吸了一口气，立马不敢再动了。

“哦，阮白术呢？没跟你在一块儿？”吕雉又问。

“在呢……唔——”

阮白术突然挺了下腰，余七废猝不及防，感觉脊柱麻了一瞬，呻吟出声。

对面的吕雉一头雾水，“七废？你干什么呢？声音听着好奇怪啊。”

吕雉打死都想不到他在做什么。

“你还有没有事儿……”

阮白术不打一声招呼动了起来。

“我……操你妈……！阮白术——”

吕雉终于意识到不对劲，“诶你怎么了？阮白术怎么你了？七废？”

余七废喘了几口气，肉体撞击的声音立刻充斥满整个房间。

暧昧的水声顺着听筒爬进了吕雉的耳朵，其中还夹杂着余七废断断续续的骂声。

这回傻子也能听出来到底怎么回事儿了，吕雉愣在原地。

余七废想挂电话，却阴差阳错的点到了免提，咬着牙骂道：“……傻逼！挂电话啊……操……”

吕雉彻底傻了，阮白术终于戏弄够了他，伸长胳膊拿过手机，“听到了吧，以后别再半夜打电话过来，祝你新年快乐，我就先挂了，拜拜。”

干脆利落的挂断电话扔开手机，掐着余七废开始最后的冲刺。

吕雉听着手机里面传出来的忙音，目光呆滞了几秒，脑子也仿佛被铁锈住了，转都转不动。

过了好久，他终于反应过来，“卧槽”了一声。

原来余七废才是在下边的那个？


End file.
